Da a tu corazón un respiro
by temariskater
Summary: Da a tu corazón un respiro/ un one-shot en el que el sentimiento más puro del corazón surge y consigue hacer todo lo que se propone, incluso pararte frente a un precipicio


_Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo KibaNabi. Surgió de la inspiradora canción del disco __Unbroken__ de __Demi Lovato__, __"Give your heart a break"__, o lo que es lo mismo, "Da a tu corazón un respiro". Recomiendo escucharla mientras leéis este one-shot. _

_ Espero que os guste, TEMARISKATER._

_**One-shot: Da a tu corazón un respiro**_

La menor de las Hyuuga caminaba por una calle oscura de Konoha. De fondo se oían los ruidos de los fuegos artificiales al chocar contra el cielo oscuro de la noche y el bullicio de los aldeanos, que celebraban el compromiso de una de las herederas de Hiashi Hyuuga.

_**Flashback:**_

_ Algunos no sabrán el motivo de esta celebración _ dijo el líder Hyuuga ante el pueblo _. Pues bien, mi hija Hanabi contraerá matrimonio con el hijo del Mizukage.

El público estalló en aplausos, mientras que la castaña se había quedado petrificada en el asiento. Su hermana Hinata la miraba con escepticismo. Ni siquiera la propia Hanabi sabía que se iba a casar.

En cuanto vio la oportunidad, huyó del lugar.

_**Fin de flashback.**_

No lloraba, ni siquiera parecía confundida o enfadada. Sólo parecía un fantasma sin expresión deambulando sola en la oscuridad más absoluta y profunda: la oscuridad de un corazón.

_**Tres semanas antes:**_

_ La joven Hanabi se encuentra con su hermana, si lo desea pediré que se retire o...

_ Está bien así, gracias _ contestó Kiba a la mujer que se encargó de abrirle la puerta y guiarle hasta la habitación de la mayor de las Hyuuga.

Tocó dos veces antes de entrar seguido por Akamaru. Vio a Hinata acostada ,con un paño húmedo en la frente y los ojos cerrados, y a un lado de la cama divisó a la castaña, leyendo un libro.

Akamaru enseguida se acercó a Hanabi y le movió el libro un poco para que le prestara atención. Ella le sonrió dulcemente al can y acarició su pelaje de forma suave.

_ ¿Cómo está?

_ Mejor, pero aún no ha despertado.

La ojiperla cerró su libro y se levantó, para después acercarse al joven shinobi.

_ Te dejo con ella, pero no intentes cosas raras.

Kiba se sonrojó.

_ Era broma, hombre _ Hanabi le dio un toquecito en el brazo para remarcar la frase; pero sólo consiguió que Akamaru lo interpretara como que estaba atacando a Kiba y la tirara al suelo.

_ ¡Akamaru!

Akamaru miró a su amo e inmediatamente se bajó de la espalda de Hanabi, a la que había reducido con su gigantesco cuerpo.

_ ¿Estás bien?

Kiba la cogió por los brazos y la levantó. Sin querer sus manos quedaron en la finísima cintura de la chica.

_ Me voy _ Hanabi se alejó como si el chico fuera algo infeccioso.

Al día siguiente, Kiba volvió a visitar a Hinata encontrándose a Hanabi sentada en el mismo lugar del día anterior.

_ Hola.

_ Ah, hola _ Hanabi siguió con sus ojos pegados en el libro.

_ ¿Cómo sigue?

_ Despertó hace unas horas, pero no lo ha vuelto a hacer.

_ Entonces ha mejorado bastante.

_ Sí... Yo me marcho.

Hanabi se levantó cerrando su libro encaminándose a la puerta, pero Kiba le cortó el paso.

_ ¿Quieres algo?

Kiba bajó la vista sonrojado levemente.

_ Lo de ayer... Quería disculparme...

El moreno levantó la vista chocando con la pureza de los ojos de la castaña.

_ Ah, está bien.

Hanabi le regaló una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

El día a continuación, el Inuzuka se encontró a Hinata despierta y a su hermana conversando tranquilamente con ella mientras mojaba el paño de la frente de ésta.

_ ¡Hinata! _ saludó Kiba.

Akamaru saltó a la cama y lamió la mano de Hinata. Entonces, Hiashi entró de golpe. Inmediatamente, las expresiones de los presentes se tensaron dando muestras de nerviosismo.

_ Hanabi.

Con sólo pronunciar su nombre la joven se levantó, hizo una referencia y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Con la cabeza le indicó a Kiba que él también tenía que salir de la estancia.

_ Bueno... Pues... Adiós.

Hanabi le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse, pero por un acto reflejo, Kiba la agarró de la muñeca frenándola.

_ Es... Espera.

_ ¿Hm?

_ P-Podríamos hablar o...

_ No es muy buena idea. Además...

_ Está mal dejar a los invitados solos _ la interrumpió Kiba con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Tú no eres MI invitado. Tú vienes a ver a Hinata.

_ Bueno... ¿Y por qué no invitas a nadie?

La pregunta la cogió por sorpresa totalmente. Al final iba a resultar que no era tan tonto como parecía con esos triángulos rojos en las mejillas, sus ojos vivaces, su pelo alborotado y castaño... Se estaba yendo por las ramas.

_ Pues porque no.

_ Pero, ¿por qué no?

_ Porque no.

_ Venga, dime, ¿por qué no?

_ Porque no.

_ Pero...

_ ¡Porque no tengo a nadie a quien invitar!

Hanabi había gritado como nunca a sus dieciséis años. Kiba simplemente le sonrió.

_ Pues a partir de ahora me invitas a mí.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Eso, que me invites a mí.

Hanabi lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo aún más extraño.

_ Vale.

Tras esto, Hanabi, Kiba y Akamaru se dirigieron al jardín trasero de la mansión y se sentaron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, sobre la hierba. Después de un rato sin decirse nada, el moreno rompió el hielo.

_ ¿Y por qué no invitas a gente?

_ Ya te dije que...

_ Me refiero al verdadero motivo.

_ Pues supongo que... Pues... No sabría a quién invitar.

_ ¿Amigos quizá?

_ Es que yo no... A ver. De pequeña no fui a la academia y por eso no tengo amigos y...

_ ¿Y tu equipo?

_ Cambio de equipo con frecuencia... No soy como vosotros.

_ Así que era eso... Pero, ¿tampoco sales?

_ No puedo. Mi vida se limita a los compromisos con el clan y las misiones.

_ Bueno... pues ahora puedes hablar conmigo ¿no?

El chico la miró con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. A ella le enterneció verlo así, y le sonrió también acompañando al gesto con un pequeño sonrojo.

Y así fue durante todas las tardes de esas semanas. Kiba llegaba y Hanabi salía de la habitación de Hinata y le esperaba fuera algunos minutos. Minutos eternos para ambos. Entonces, por fin, Kiba salía y se retiraban al jardín. Donde hablaban de todo: misiones, infancia, gustos...

A Hanabi ese chico le inspiraba confianza. La verdad nunca se había parado a pensar en él, pero ahora que lo hacía le gustaba cada vez más.

Kiba estaba ensimismado con la castaña. En verdad era una caja de sorpresas y era increíble como alguien tan pequeña podía tener tanta fuerza y tanto espíritu.

Los dos últimos días, habían revolucionado sus corazones de una forma en la que nunca antes habían podido imaginar.

_**Un día antes:**_

_ No creo que no estuvieras asustada.

_ Claro que lo estaba _ la chica bajó la vista avergonzada.

_ Pero eso es normal...

_ No, no lo es. He sido entrenada para matar sin miramientos... Y no soy capaz de hacerlo.

_ Hanabi _ Kiba la llamó con una dulzura que hizo que ella se estremeciera_, por mucho que no te guste, eres humana.

Hanabi le miró. A veces le sorprendía con frases de ese tipo... Pronto el hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido. Kiba le había cogido la mano de forma muy, muy floja. Hanabi buscó su mirada pero sólo vio su sonrojo y como miraba al lado opuesto. La castaña podía notar su calor y también que estaba nervioso. Ella estaba igual o peor, pero entrelazó sus dedos a los de él, a lo que el shinobi respondió acercando hacia sí a la kunoichi, que suavemente apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Desde ese momento se quedaron en silencio hasta que el sol se empezó a ocultar. En ese instante se levantaron los dos.

_ Has... Hasta mañana _ dijo Kiba.

La joven le sonrió cálidamente. El chico la abrazó efusivamente, apretujándola. En un principio Hanabi se había quedado paralizada, pero después, como pudo, posó sus finas manos por encima de su cintura.

Al separarse, Akamaru lamió la mano de Hanabi a modo de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta, emitiendo un pequeño ladrido para que su dueño le siguiera.

Ya en la puerta, Kiba se detuvo y Hanabi le dijo adiós con la mano, haciendo que él le correspondiera con una sonrisa que iluminó los ojos de la castaña.

_**El día siguiente:**_

Kiba encontró a Hanabi ya en el jardín, leyendo, pero notó en ella algo diferente. Sus piernas se veían, no llevaba su pantalón de kunoichi, sino unas medias finas oscuras con unas botas negras por los tobillos.

Se acercó lo más sigiloso que pudo y vio el conjunto completo: una falda de tablas a mitad de muslo negra y un jersey de cuello de pico, con las mangas demasiado largas y acampanadas de color mora.

_ Hola, ¿no?

La chica sonrió sin apartar la vista del volumen de una historia que, hasta hacía menos de un mes, no había pensado leer jamás: Romeo y Julieta.

_ ¿Julieta?

_ Te faltan las dos primeras palabras: Romeo y...

_ No me refería a eso.

El chico le tendió su mano ayudándola a incorporarse.

_ ¿Entonces?

La chica aceptó su mano.

_ Me refería a alguien.

_ Oh... ¿A qui...?

_ ¿Podríamos hacer algo diferente hoy?

_ ¿El qué?

_ Ya verás.

_ Bueno, vale.

_ Súbete.

Kiba se inclinó para cargarla.

_ No lo dirás en serio. ¿Por qué crees que no sé caminar sola? Otra cosa es que seguramente tampoco querrás usar la puerta...

_ Venga, no seas quejica y súbete.

Hanabi resopló pero se subió con cuidado a la espalda del chico pasando sus brazos por sus hombros uniendo muy flojo sus manos en el pecho del chico.

_ ¿Y Akamaru?

_ Con mi hermana.

_ Ah.

Kiba saltó el muro que bordeaba el jardín Hyuuga y empezó a correr en dirección a una montaña.

_ Sé caminar... ¿No estás cansado?

_ No te preocupes.

Hanabi apoyó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros y suspiró, haciendo que a Kiba un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal y sonriera. Ahora estaba realmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer y aún más de lo que le estaba pasando a su corazón.

Kiba y Hanabi llegaron a un claro al cabo de casi una hora. Los pies de Hanabi tocaron el suelo, mientras Kiba colocó sus manos en las rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento.

_ ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me daban miedo las alturas?

Hanabi asintió algo extrañada.

_ Bien.

Kiba agarró su mano y la encaminó hacia un poco más adelante, donde Hanabi dio un pequeño grito ahogado, ya que la mitad de sus pies no tenían donde apoyarse. Kiba la apretó contra él pasando su brazo por encima de su vientre plano.

_ ¿Por qué me has traído a un... precipicio?

_ Fácil _ Kiba sonrió mientras la chica le miraba a los ojos en busca de respuestas _: Quería que te sintieras como yo me siento cuando estoy contigo.

Hanabi le miró más intensamente. Seguía sin entenderlo del todo. ¿Era algo bueno o algo malo?

_ Verás, tengo miedo a las alturas, y estar contigo es como estar continuamente al borde de un precipicio, pero es más que eso... Llegué aquí esta mañana entrenando con Akamaru, y lo primero en lo que pude pensar fue en ti... Porque amo el miedo a las alturas que me provocas.

Hanabi se quedó muda. Nunca le habían dicho algo así y jamás pensó que se lo dijeran.

Kiba volvió a mirarla y le sonrió.

_ Entenderé lo que tú opines, lo juro. Seguro que te parece que estoy loco o algo así... Pero es lo que pienso... Lo que me dice el corazón y...

_ Una vez, alguien me dijo que volar era sencillo... Si se tenía con quién. Entonces no lo entendí, ahora sí...

Hanabi sonrió y posó su fina mano sobre el brazo con el que Kiba la sujetaba para que no cayera. Se alejaron del precipicio e iniciaron el camino de regreso. Un poco antes de salir del bosque por el que habían pasado para llegar al claro, Kiba paró de golpe haciendo que Hanabi chocara con su espalda.

_ ¡Ouch! ¿Q-Qué pasó?

_ Es que se me olvidó algo.

La chica le miró interrogante. Kiba colocó sus fuertes manos en las mejillas de la castaña y luego presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Hanabi en un principio se sorprendió, pero después cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

Kiba la llevó de vuelta a casa, saltando el muro como antes, donde una de las criadas de la familia esperaba a la más pequeña de los Hyuuga.

_ Señorita, su padre ha pedido que la arregle, ya que tiene un compromiso esta noche.

_ Es verdad... Lo había olvidado. Tengo que marcharme.

_ ¿Desea el señorito que lo acompañe a la puerta? _ preguntó la mujer amablemente.

_ No, muchas gracias.

_ De acuerdo... Señorita Hanabi _ llamó la criada ya a medio camino de la puerta de entrada a la mansión.

_ Sí, voy.

Hanabi miró a Kiba con una sonrisa y empezó a seguir a la criada. Por su parte, Kiba apareció tras la kunoichi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le susurró al oído:

_ Te quiero.

Hanabi se dio la vuelta sonrojada, pero él ya se había ido. Sonrió y entró a la mansión, encontrándose con Hinata. La mayor de las Hyuuga, lucía hermosa con un kimono blanco de obi azul celeste y el cabello en una cola alta, ya recuperada.

_ Hanabi-chan, ¿q-qué tal hoy?

_ Bien _ a Hanabi se le arreboló apenas un poco de rosado en sus mejillas, sólo de pensar en las últimas dos palabras que le habían susurrado.

_ Me alegro. ¿Q-Quieres que te a-arregle y-yo?

_ ¿Como cuando era pequeña? Claro, por qué no. Retírese, por favor _ Hanabi se dirigió a la criada que con una reverencia se marchó.

Ambas hermanas entraron a la habitación de la castaña. Hanabi se sentó en la cama mientras Hinata rebuscaba en el armario de la kunoichi. Una caja le sorprendió y la bajó con cuidado, ya que era bastante grande de color rosa claro con un lazo color chocolate cerrándola.

_ ¿Qué es esta caja, Hanabi-chan?

_ Un vestido, creo... Me lo dejó mamá... Nunca lo he visto.

Hinata destapó la caja y sus ojos se iluminaron. Era un vestido hermoso. Volvió a tapar la caja y se dirigió a su hermana llevándola hasta el tocador. Cepilló el fino cabello de la kunoichi y le dio forma a un peinado. Era un gracioso recogido muy juvenil con trabas de brillantes blancos y mechones cayendo desde el moño desigualmente, salvo el mechón que siempre cruzaba su cara angelical y dos a los lados dándole más volumen a sus mejillas.

Hinata llamó a una de las criadas a la que encargó que en un momento trajera un detalle que le hacía falta. Luego, continuó con la sesión de look.

Sacó unos tacones que Hanabi nunca se ponía, de color blanco con las puntas cerradas y una cinta plateada que cruzaba lo visible del pie y cerraba el zapato con un lazo, de unos diez centímetros de finísimo tacón. Hanabi la miró incrédula, definitivamente su hermana tendría estrés post-enfermedad, pero no emitió queja alguna.

Finalmente, Hinata le colocó el vestido a su hermana cerrando la cremallera detrás. Los ojos de la castaña aún no habían visto el vestido, y por ello, Hinata estaba ilusionada con su trabajo. La mayor le colocó una gargantilla de plata a juego con una pulsera y unos pendientes cuyos adornos eran lágrimas de diamantes.

_ Y-Ya está. Mírate, Hanabi-chan.

Hinata volteó a Hanabi que se quedó muda al verse. El vestido era perfecto. En la parte de arriba era un corsé rígido blanco con dibujos en plateado brillante. La falda era blanca, llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba compuesta por muchas capas superpuestas formando una campana muy elegante que concluía el vestido.

En ese momento, la criada entró y le entregó un objeto a Hinata que con una sonrisa lo colocó delante del moño de su Hanabi. Era una peineta de plata con pequeños diamantes enzarzados.

_ Te ves increíble Hanabi-chan. Seguro que a Kiba-kun le encantará.

_ ¿C-Cómo sabes que...?

_ Los he visto muchas veces y tus ojos s-se llenan de luz al verle... Igual que los de é-él. Tengo que ir abajo con padre, nos espera. No tardes.

Hanabi se quedó sola en la habitación aún frente al espejo y sonrió. Sería una linda noche.

Hanabi seguía caminando sin rumbo. Odiaba lo que sentía, odiaba a su padre y odiaba su vida. Si no fuera por Hinata y por Kiba quizá nunca habría sentido nada más que odio y desprecio.

Ya estaba alejada y apenas se veía alguna luz en las casas, ya que todos estaban en la fiesta. De repente, notó como tiraban de ella y notó una calidez intensa en los labios y el acelerón que dio su corazón. Al coger aire, vio a Kiba sonriente, con el pelo endemoniadamente revuelto, una camisa blanca con los botones desabrochados y pantalones y zapatos de vestir negros.

_ Kiba...

_ Te ves hermosa. Nunca había visto nada tan perfecto.

_ Kiba... Por favor... ¿Es que no has oído la gran noticia?

_ Sí.

El semblante del chico se tornó serio.

_ Y no me importa.

_ Kiba es que...

_ Me costó decirte lo que siento y no pienso perderte. A no ser que tú quieras que me vaya...

Hanabi le miró como si se hubiera caído de la cuna cuando era pequeño y le hubiera quedado un trauma cerebral. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de cuánto le necesitaba? ¿De que estaba segura de que sin él no podría continuar viviendo? Optó por contestarle a lo que él le había dicho hacía unas horas.

_ Te quiero.

A Kiba eso le sonó a música celestial. Sabía que a Hanabi eso le había costado decirlo, porque no era de ese tipo de chica que van gritando a los cuatro vientos lo que sienten.

_ Pues pelearé.

_ ¡¿Que tú vas a qué?

_ Le pediré a tu padre pelear.

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ Ya me oíste.

_ Kiba, no digas tonterías, por favor...

_ ¡No es una tontería! Es la única solución que encuentro.

Al día siguiente en el jardín en el que siempre se reunían Hanabi y Kiba estaban ellos y aparte Hinata, Hiashi y Akamaru.

_ Padre, por favor... Reconsidérelo. No quiero que os pase nada a ninguno _ Hanabi nunca se habría mostrado tan débil de no ser por la situación.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Y si Kiba se hacía daño? ¿Y si era su padre el que caía en la pelea?

_ Escuche a Hanabi, padre _ Hinata ya sollozaba.

Su hermana, su mejor amigo y su padre estaban en una situación que pendía de un hilo y parecía que ella no podía ayudarles.

Hiashi miró a su pequeña kunoichi. La más poderosa. La más fuerte. O eso creía. La veía firme y decidida de la mano de aquel hombre cinco años mayor, que además era amigo de su otra hija. Sus ojos eran como los de su madre, cuando lo miraba a él. Pero Hanabi no le miraba a él así, miraba al chico de los Inuzuka de esa forma. También era culpa suya dejarlos acercarse tanto y luego intentar remediarlo con un casi concertado matrimonio, ya que aún el Kage no estaba seguro de la unión, igual que él. No quería condenar a su hija a la soledad por más tiempo.

_ Hanabi.

La castaña miró a su padre no sin antes apretar la mano de Kiba en busca de seguridad, que encontró cuando él le devolvió el apretón.

_ Debes seguir el camino que elijas, no el que yo te imponga.

Con esa profunda frase, dejó a los jóvenes en el jardín. Hinata se quitaba las lágrimas de la felicidad que sentía, mientras que Kiba y Hanabi se fundieron en un cálido beso lleno de sinceridad, amor, sentimiento y calor.

_**Fin**_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review, TEMARISKATER_


End file.
